Star Wars: Forgiveness
by ICrzy
Summary: AU: Vader/Anakin survives and wants to change for good. He wants to apologize and fix everything but first he wants to win his family and close friends back
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars! I only own Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Leia looks at her brother, "Luke what is it that you needed to bring us out here to see?"

"Yeah really, kid. Chewie and I need to take off in a few minutes." Han said.

Luke turned to them, "Hold on we are almost there." Luke said.

Kairi turned from Han and Leia to Luke, "Better be worth it. My feet are killing me."

The gang walk through a forest, and slowly start to see a small tent like home. The presence was feeling familiar to Kairi. Han noticed Kairi reach for her lightsaber.

"Kid, who is in there?" Han asked.

Luke turned seeing Kairi reaching, "Kai stop. It's alright." Luke said.

Kairi shot Luke a cold stare, "That better be a mistake. It better not be who I think it is." Kairi said.

Leia looked from Kairi to Luke, "Luke what is going on? Not all of us are Jedi." Leia said.

"I think everyone should just calm down, and relax." Said a voice coming out of the tent.

Suddenly they see Kairi ignite her green blade and hold the neck of this person, no one was sure what would happen. Leia and Han were trying to see who it was but couldn't see over Kairi. Luke ran over trying to break it up.

"Kai," Luke said.

Kairi held the neck of the one who use to be Vader, now her was out of his armor and his skin looked as good as new. He had scares from the burns, her hair had grown back and his eyes were no longer red and gold. His eyes were the blue they use to be.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't gut you right here." Kairi said.

Smirking the old Sith said, "Because it isn't the Jedi way."

Kairi tighten her grip on his neck, "Don't lecture me on the Jedi way! Traditor!" Kairi shouted.

"Kairi release him!" Luke shouts.

Kairi turned to Luke, "Of course Luke. Of course you'd be the fool and trust this bastard." Kairi said.

Leia then stepped slightly forward, "I'm sorry but who is he?"

Luke turned to Leia, "He is our father. He is Anakin Skywalker."

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Han looked shocked, "But your father is Vader?"

"Vader was who Anakin use to be. He is no longer evil, he's seen the light." Luke said.

They hear Kairi snicker, "As if. I've known Skywalker since I was thirteen, I would know if he changed."

Gasping for air they hear, "If- you rel-ease me. I- I can tell you."

Kairi let go of Anakin, they hear him cough and catch his breathe. Luke turned to Kairi and shot her glare, Kairi rolled her eyes and put her lightsaber back on her belt.

"Obi-Wan wouldn't have approved of that." Anakin said.

"He didn't approve of you betraying your friends." Kairi said.

Anakin looks down, "And I cannot say how many times I am sorry. My apologizes are meaningless. I've killed the man who was the only thing I had to a father, I murdered not only my friends but yours as well. I ruined my chance to be a father with my children and wife. I ruined everyone's life." Anakin said.

"Father," Luke said.

Kairi looked at him, "Sounds about right."

"Kairi," Luke turned to her.

Kairi shrugged, "What? What do you want me to say, that I forgive him?"

Everyone looked at her, Kairi shook her head. Kairi pulled out her necklace charm, that was made by her mother and held  
her blue saber.

"These two items are the last things I have of my parents, parents whom were murdered by Dooku. I never got close to them, yet the only adult in my life that I got close to was my master. The very same master you killed, I am sorry but I do not forgive you." Kairi said.

"I understand," Anakin said.

"Kairi, you should at least think about forgiveness. It helps repair the heart." Luke said.

Han looked at Luke, "So how long did you know that Vad- um Anakin was crashing out here?"

"I brought him here." Luke said.

"But he was reported dead or missing." Leia said.

"I want everyone to think that, so- I can rebuild my life." Anakin said.

"And do what? Retake your Empire?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi," Luke said.

"No, Kai. I- I want to fix everything. Which I know is impossible." Anakin said.

Anakin shifted his eyes from Kairi, to Leia. Leia was looking at Anakin. Anakin formed a smile and walked over to her slightly, Leia didn't know how to act around him.

"You look so much like Padme, your mother." Anakin said.

"Um thanks," Leia said.

Anakin nods, "You have her eyes. Her gentle smile." Anakin said.

Leia reached out and held onto Han's hand, Han looked at Leia and pulled her close. Anakin sees the relationship between the two.

"Are you two dating?" Anakin asked.

"I think that is none of your buisness." Han said.

"I am her father," Anakin said.

Leia felt overwhelmed, "My father was killed on Alderaan by you!"

She didn't realized what had happened until after it happened, she started to cry and then ran off. Han chased after her, leaving the three there.

Luke looked at his father, "She didn't mean it. She- is in shock to all of this."

Anakin nods, "It won't be easy."

Anakin turns to Kairi, he had broken her trust. Lost her friendship, he had to figure out a way to earn it all back.

"Kai, I know you won't forgive me now- or even ever but-. Please I want to be in your life again, like how we'd pick on each other. You calling me old or slow and I would say I am far better than you at repairing droids." Anakin said.

Kairi bit her lip, and a single tear slid down her cheek. Her shoulders tensed and she crossed her arms on her chest. Luke looked from Anakin to Kairi. Kairi rubbed her eyes and turned back around to the boys.

"I may be still mad at you, however I am glad Vader is gone. The mask and armor is forever in the past and Anakin Skywalker is back." Kairi  
said.

Anakin watched Kairi then walk off, leaving father and son alone.

"I think it went well." Anakin said.

**-ICrzy**

**Been dying to do a fanfic in this AU base universe. I've been wanting to do a fanfic for a while where Vader/Anakin survived and decided to be good again. And now regain all the trust and love from his old friends and also ask for forgiveness by others.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star Wars! I only own Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Leia sat in her room alone, since she saw her father for the first time. Her father behind the mask, she felt overwhelmed. Like this was thrown at her too fast. She had finally be fine. She lost everyone she loved from the planet that raised her, she had found out about a long lost brother whom is her good friend, and she had fallen in love with a smuggler.

Leia laid on the bed, with her pillow covering her face. A knock at the door startled her, at first she didn't know if she wanted to answer it. Slowly the princess walked to the door, she pressed the button and opened to see Han.

"I- I thought you had a mission?" Leia asked rubbing her eyes.

"I asked Lando to go, Chewie understood." Han said.

Leia walked back into her room, Han stepped in and the door shut behind him. Leia sat down on her bed and held onto her pillow again. Han stood against the wall and stared at her.

"You alright?" Han asked.

"I can't believe you are talking to me." Leia asked.

"Why your worship?" Han asked.

"Because- I am Vader's daughter." Leia said.

Han shook his head, "No. You're Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala's daughter, Vader is not your father." Han said.

"Idiot, Vader is Anakin." Leia said.

"That old man looks nothing like Vader, besides just because he is your father doesn't mean I can't love you." Han said.

Leia looked at him, "You don't hate my because of my father?" Leia asked.

Han sat down next to her, "Of course not Leia. I- my feelings toward you is how I feel about you, I don't care who you are related. I only care who you are and what you care about."

Leia began to cry and hugged him, "Oh Han."

Han held onto the princess, she cried into his chest.

"I am- so confused. I don't know if I should forgive him." Leia said.

Han rubbed her back, "You don't have you."

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

"Anakin," Said a soft voice.

Anakin turned to see his old friend, he formed a small smile. Kairi stepped out of the shadows, she looked at him. She took another step forward and he faced her completely.

"Kai," He said.

"Why did you do it?" Kairi asked.

Anakin looked down, "I- I was confused. I was weak and the Chancellor took advanage of me, Kairi. I was blinded by greed and power, I wasn't thinking the way the Jedi should. I allowed myself to be fooled."

Kairi nods, "Clearly you weren't mentally trained enough."

"Are you blaming your master?" Anakin asked looking at her.

"No," She started, "You for not training properly."

Anakin smirked slightly, "Obi-Wan always made things difficult." He spoke.

Kairi watched the man sit down on the log, she sees he looks at his hands. Then he made his hands intos tight fists.

"I hate myself, and I know he does too." Anakin said.

Kairi didn't know what came over her, she kind of felt bad for him. A little sorry for Anakin, she slowly walked over and saw him look up at her. She then  
sat next to him.

"You're wrong, Anakin. Obi-Wan never hated you. He- he just lost a friend, a brother. He didn't hate Anakin Skywalker and didn't hate Darth Vader, because it was never in his nature to hate anyone. He was upset, broken if I may. Obi-Wan is still your father figure like he is mine." Kairi said.

Anakin looked at his old friend and smiled, "Thanks Kai. I- I really needed that." Anakin spoke.

Kairi smiled, "No problem Ani."

Standing afar was Luke, he watched his father and his friend get along again. Like nothing shattered their friendship, like Anakin was never Vader. It was normal, everything seemed to be alright. Luke smiled seeing them talking together and walked off.

**What will happen next?**


End file.
